Le Macaron
by Marmaduke Scarlet
Summary: Para encher sua alma de alegria e felicidade em um só pedaço. Presente de Amigo-Secreto para a Julie.


_**Disclaimer: **__Essa história é baseada em personagens e situações criados e pertencentes à J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Warner Bros., Editora Rocco, entre outros. Não foi feita com fins lucrativos, e qualquer ofensa aos direitos do autor não é intencional. _

**Le Macaron**

para Julie, com _tout mes voeux_

Essa certamente não era a idéia que eu tinha para a minha vida adulta.

Meu pai uma vez me disse que a chave para a felicidade é ter sonhos realizáveis. Assim, tudo o que eu realmente queria era um emprego estável do qual eu gostasse, um casamento e filhos. Nada demais, mesmo.

Em vez disso, tudo o que eu tinha agora era uma organização pela qual eu lutava em tempo integral e em missões suicidas, sem salário, vale-transporte ou seguro-saúde. Meus amigos estavam morrendo a rodo e eu era uma paria dentro do meu próprio mundo.

Mas eu também tinha James.

Por mais babaca que isso soe, a verdade é que em um tempo alarmantemente curto, James tinha se tornado uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Eu não conseguia mais imaginar um futuro para mim no qual ele não estivesse presente. Independente do que acontecesse em nossas vidas, eu me imaginava ao fim do dia deitada na cama ao lado dele, nós dois abraçados enquanto conversávamos e ríamos. É claro que eu sabia que para isso acontecer, nós teríamos que lutar – não só um pelo outro, como todos os casais normais, mas também por todas as coisas que nós mais prezávamos no mundo – usualmente, as coisas que você dá como garantidas até que as perde. Liberdade, segurança, amor, amizade, esse tipo de coisa.

Estávamos momentaneamente refugiados no apartamento do Sirius, para onde eu tinha fugido para não ter que ficar sozinha em casa, e para onde James tinha ido ao voltar de sua última missão pela Ordem. Sirius e eu tínhamos passado a noite conversando e bebendo café como dois viciados, até o momento em que James apareceu.

Mesmo agora, que o dia já estava amanhecendo, e mesmo depois de tomar um longo banho, James parecia exausto, machucado e abatido. Não tanto fisicamente – a julgar por uma ou duas cicatrizes que ele tinha no ombro e nas costelas, seu corpo já tinha visto dias piores – mas, o que era mais preocupante, psicologicamente.

E, embora eu também estivesse muito perto do limite das minhas forças, me doía muito vê-lo assim. Quero dizer, era o James! Era ele que segurava as pontas quando as coisas estavam ruins, me colocava de pé quando eu estava em pedaços, não o contrário.

O pior de tudo era a sensação de impotência. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada que eu pudesse fazer ou falar que pudesse ajudá-lo a se sentir melhor, ou pelo menos, que o ajudasse a esquecer aquela noite.

Inquieta, me levantei e fui para a cozinha, preparar mais café. Estava colocando o café no filtro (apesar de tudo, eu ainda preferia fazer café da maneira trouxa) quando o pensamento me ocorreu. _Doces_.

Eu não era nenhuma viciada em doces – achava cupcakes enjoativos e chegava até mesmo a beber o meu café puro, sem nem um pitada de açúcar – mas se tinha algo que podia me animar quando eu estava me sentindo a mais miserável das criaturas, era isso.

Não doces em geral, simplesmente. Era algo que ia além dessa simples categoria.

_Macarons_.

* * *

_Eu tinha oito anos quando os meus pais resolveram fazer nossa primeira – e única – grande viagem em família. O destino escolhido foi Paris, é claro, já que a mamãe morria de vontade de conhecer o Louvre. _

_Então lá fomos nós, para Paris e o Louvre. _

_Mamãe conseguiu nos distrair durante o longo tempo de espera na fila de entrada do museu nos desfiando a contar até o maior número que pudéssemos em francês – não passamos muito do 30, mas isso fez com nos entretecêssemos o suficiente para que parecesse que tínhamos ficado paradas por 3 minutos, e não 30. _

_Tudo lá dentro parecia belo e mágico, com um quê de intocável que só os museus possuem. Petúnia e eu não parávamos de nos cutucar e apontar para coisas, muito impressionadas com tudo. _

_Só tinha um pequeno detalhe que mamãe esquecera de mencionar: o museu era gigante. E embora nós duas estivéssemos acostumadas a freqüentar museus – mamãe era professora de Arte – lá pela centéssima vez que virávamos uma esquina e dávamos de cara com mais um longo corredor cheio de pinturas, na frente das quais tínhamos que ficar paradas por longos minutos para que mamãe pudesse contemplá-las, a coisa começou a ficar chata._

_Muito chata. _

_Petúnia também estava muito entediada, a julgar pelo número de vezes que ela anunciou isso em voz alta para quem quisesse ouvir. _

_- Mamãe, podemos ir embora agora? – perguntei, quando paramos na frente de uma estátua de uma mulher sem cabeça e com asas no lugar dos braços. _

_Minha mãe desviou os olhos e me olhou, distraída, enquanto ajeitava o cabelo cor de palha para trás das orelhas. _

_- Agora, querida?_

_- SIM! – Petúnia exclamou, exasperada. – Por favor._

_- Agüentem mais um pouquinho, meus amores. Já estamos indo embora. – ela disse, sua atenção já capturada por uma outra estátua próxima, de uma mulher muito estranha, sem braços. _

_Se eu não tivesse braços, me lembro de ter pensado, não iria querer que fizessem uma estátua de mim e colocassem logo aqui, para todo mundo ver. Não que não ter braço fosse algo para se envergonhar, só era algo... estranho. Fora do comum. _

_- Mamãe. – Puxei a mão dela para chamar sua atenção quando entrávamos em outro corredor ainda mais comprido e mais cheio de coisas que o anterior. Não ia agüentar ficar parada na frente de cada uma daquelas coisas de novo. – Eu estou cansada. _

_- Mamãe- foi a vez de Tuney chama-la – Prometemos que voltamos com você aqui amanhã. De manhã, se você quiser. Mas _poooor favoooooor_, podemos ir embora agora? _

_Mamãe olhou para o corredor longo e cheio de pinturas, as quais ela não olhara nenhuma ainda, e depois olhou para nós, claramente dividida. Fiz minha melhor cara de pidona. _

_- Tudo bem. – ela disse, depois de alguns segundos de meditação. – Vamos fazer um lanche. _

-X-_  
_

_Quando mamãe finalmente escolheu um lugar para sentarmos, eu já estava me sentindo a mais miserável de todas as criaturas. Mais até do que aquela coitada daquela moça sem braços do museu. _

_Falando em museu, não tínhamos nos dado conta de quanto tínhamos entrado até resolvemos sair, e, vou te dizer, o Louvre pode ser um labirinto. Mamãe teve que perguntar onde era a saída para umas três pessoas diferentes, até que finalmente conseguimos sair. E então, quando eu finalmente achei que iríamos nos sentar e lanchar, como ela havia prometido, tivemos que caminhar mais um pouco, porque é claro que todos os cafés da redondeza estavam lotados de turistas. _

_Entramos na tal da Pâtisserie e parecia que tínhamos ido para o céu. O balcão estava coberto de coisas coloridas de aparência gostosa – milhares de pequenos bolinhos cobertos com calda de chocolate, pequenas tortinhas de morango e amora, torres de croquenbouches e croquignoles, flans, biscoitos, bombons em forma de ratinhos, eclaires e – o que mais chamava a atenção – uma espécie de dois biscoitos coloridos recheados com um creme de uma cor diferente. _

_- Lily, você não vai aceitar? – A voz de mamãe me tirou de meu transe gastronômico e me trouxe de volta à realidade. Só então me dei conta que o senhor atrás do balcão estava me oferecendo um daqueles biscoitos colados com um recheio. _

_Peguei meio receosa, meio curiosa. O negócio era verde! Verde! Biscoitos não deveriam ser verdes! Saladas são verdes, brócolis e espinafre são verdes, não biscoitos!_

_- Isso é um macaron, Lily. Pode comer, querida. É gostoso. _

_Ainda meio receosa (mamãe gostava de espinafre, então não dava para confiar muito no julgamento dela, certo?), mordi um pedaço. O biscoito era bem sequinho, levemente crocante, e o recheio era simplesmente delicioso. Era como morder uma nuvem, ou um pedaço do céu. Não existem palavras para explicar a sensação e eu só sabia de uma coisa: a partir daquele momento, macarons seriam para sempre meus doces favoritos. _

_

* * *

_

- O Sirius saiu. – James anunciou quando eu cheguei de volta. Achar uma pâtisserie em Londres tinha sido uma das tarefas mais complicadas que eu já tinha feito na vida. Provavelmente porque os ingleses não são muito fãs dos franceses, e vice-versa, mas enfim. Cinco minutos de procura a mais e teria sido mais rápido pegar a balsa e ir de trem até Paris comprar os macarons.

- Ótimo. – disse, enquanto tirava o casaco e passava a alça da bolsa sobre a cabeça. Me joguei de qualquer jeito no sofá, ao lado dele. James automaticamente passou o braço pelos meus ombros, para que eu pudesse me encostar contra ele. – Isso não é algo que eu queira compartilhar com ele.

- É bom ver que estamos nos sentindo generosos hoje. – ele disse, com uma risada meio desanimada. Interpretei isso como um bom sinal, no entanto. Ele já estava fazendo piadas.

Revirei os olhos de brincadeira e puxei minha bolsa para o meu colo.

- Isso, meu querido James, é um momento muito especial de nossas vidas. Você está prestes a fazer parte de uma tradição singular da família Evans. – disse, em tom solene.

- Er... Lily, eu já passei pelo ritual "vamos decapitar o genro!", lembra?

- Psh. Silêncio! – com muito cuidado, abri o saco plástico que envolvia os preciosos docinhos e escolhi um. Pegando-o entre o indicado e o polegar, o levantei até que estivesse na altura dos olhos de James.

- _Salud_. Meu nome é Macaron. – comecei, com voz de falsete e sotaque francês que eu obviamente não tinha. – Nasci em 1533, no casamento de Catherine de Médici com o futuro rei Henrique II da França, mas minha fama só chegou em 1792, quando salvei duas freiras da fome.

James sorriu.

- Sou feito de farinha de amêndoa, açúcar e clara de ovo. – continuei, minha voz adquirindo um tom mais sedutor. – Mas o segredo é o meu recheio. _Ganache_. Sou capaz de encher a sua alma de alegria e felicidade com apenas um único...

Como eu esperava, James roubou o macaron da minha mão antes que eu pudesse terminar.

- ...pedaço.

Ele comeu o macaron devagar, obviamente o apreciando pelo que era: uma delícia sem fim. Quando finalmente terminou de mastigar, James parecia mais relaxado e mais tranqüilo. Senti aquele calorzinho de satisfação que vem quando a gente consegue fazer alguém que ama se sentir melhor se espalhar pelo meu corpo.

James sorriu para mim. Um sorriso genuíno, dessa vez.

- Encheu sua alma de alegria e felicidade? – perguntei, em tom de brincadeira.

James demorou alguns segundos para responder.

- O doce é bom. – ele disse, parecendo ter escolhido as palavras com cuidado. – Mas é você, amor, que enche a minha alma de alegria e felicidade.

* * *

**Notas da autora: **Escrever essa fic foi um desafio enorme pra mim, eu admito. Foi complicado para mim conseguir juntar _guerra_ e _macarons_ em um enredo só, e mais complicado ainda escrever drama, que não é bem a minha praia (e foi por isso que acabou essa coisa açucarada demais rs). Mas tudo bem, a Julie merece! Hahahaha Espero que você goste.

Ah, a quem interessar: estátua da mulher sem cabeça e com asas no lugar de braços é a _Vitória de Samotrácia_, a da mulher sem braços, a _Vênus de Milos_. _Pâtisserie_ é confeitaria e _salud_ é oi em francês.


End file.
